Le Requiem du Ciel
by Lulla-chan
Summary: Hibari et les autres reviennent du futur, l'esprit chargé de secrets. Découvrez les conséquences de tout ça. /!\ Death Fic /!\ Résumé moyen.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un OS tout fraîchement écrit, que j'avais envie de publier dès qu'il fu fini. (ma bêta a beaucoup aimé alors...)  
Je ne sais pas trop où dans l'histoire se situe ce passage, j'avais juste envie de l'écrire ^^'

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Akira Amano, sauf Taika qui est sortie de mon cerveau ! (petite description : brune, yeux indigo pour cette fois, de taille moyenne).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après la bataille contre les Millefiore, et surtout contre Byakuran, tout le monde retourna dans son époque, et reprit plus ou moins une vie normale. Sauf Hibari. Depuis ce petit bond dans le futur, bon nombre de personnes avaient remarqué que le gardien du Nuage était légèrement plus tendre avec une certaine élève, celle qui avait également un caractère… Spécial. Taika Cavallone, tout à fait différente de son frère aîné, avait le caractère proche de celui de l'alouette, elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui tenir tête, ou à transgresser les lois du collège de Namimori (comme par exemple une jupe trop courte, un comportement bagarreur…). Mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Hibari était plus laxiste. Et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi. Qu'avait-il bien pu découvrir dans le futur pour se comporter ainsi avec elle ? Nul ne le savait. Et nul ne le saurait jamais.

Même Dino avait essayé de lui tirer les ver du nez, mais rien. Tout comme sa réputation le disait, il était muet comme une tombe. Même la concernée était étonnée. Elle qui adorait entendre le président du comité de Discipline lui cracher ce fameux « _Kami Korosu_ », se demandait bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour l'entendre à nouveau. Et surtout pour l'affronter à nouveau dans un duel, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'elle pouvait être proche de lui, sentir son souffle dans son cou quand il voulait l'attaquer de dos. Tout ça lui manquait atrocement. Alors elle l'attendait à la fin des cours, sur le toit du collège, jouant avec le canari chanteur. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu lui apprendre leur hymne magnifique. Elle sursauta quand il posa une main sur son épaule et ses pommettes prirent une teinte légèrement rosée quand elle se retourna et le découvrit, la couvrant de son regard énigmatique.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ Questionna-t-il.

- _Je… Il fallait que je te vois. Pourquoi tu ne me punis plus ? Pourquoi on ne se bat plus ?_

- _Parce que._

- _Ce n'est pas une raison. Je veux me battre._

- _Non._

- _Pourquoi ?!_ S'emporta-t-elle.

- _Parce que. Je n'ai pas à me justifier/_

- _Devant une herbivore c'est ça ?! Tu m'énerves putain ! Je suis la seule avec Mukuro-sama à te tenir tête alors ne me dis pas ça !_

- _Je n'en avais pas l'intention._

Elle le regarda surprise et baissa la tête sur ses pieds. Elle détestait se donner en spectacle comme ça, mais il avait le don pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle sortit son arme de prédilection de son dos et lui fit face, avec un regard décidé.

- _Battons-nous._

- _Non._

- _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je gagne ?_

- _Toi me battre ?_ Dit-il, sarcastique, _aucun risque_.

Il sortit ses tonfas, dans un sourire, et alors qu'elle engageait le combat, il l'envoya valser contre le grillage, empêchant toute chute depuis que Takeshi avait faillit se suicider. Elle gémit et repartit à l'attaque, mais il lâcha ses armes pour la saisir fermement par les épaules et la plaquer contre le mur de la cage d'escalier, la faisant grimacer.

- _Tu es devenu plus fort…_

- _C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas me battre contre toi._

- _Ca t'avait jamais empêché._

- _Maintenant si._

- _Pourquoi ?_

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis il la relâcha et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de commencer à partir. Hibari Kyoya avait eu un geste tendre avec elle… Hibari Kyoya ! Le gardien du nuage, l'homme le plus froid que la Terre n'ait jamais connu. Un extra-terrestre. C'était un extra-terrestre, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

- _Kyoya !_

Elle lui saisit la manche de sa veste, la tête basse.

- _Qui t'a dis de m'appeler par mon prénom ?_

- _Je… Désolée mais… Roh tu m'emmerdes ! Pourquoi on se bat plus ? J'm'en fiche moi de me prendre des raclées ! Au moins…_

- _Au moins quoi ?_

Il la regarda, étonné. Elle était bizarre, pas comme d'habitude. Elle si froide, comme lui, dure, elle semblait si fragile… Alors pour la protéger, il devait lui dire la vérité, même si tout les autres lui disaient qu'il ne fallait pas.

- _Tu vas mourir._

- _Pardon ?_

- _Dans le futur. Tu vas mourir._

- _Forcément, on meurt tous un jour. Nous rejoignons_ Dio.

- _C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu vas mourir. Par ma faute. Pour empêcher qu'un Millefiore me tue, tu vas t'interposer._

- _Pourquoi je ferais ça ? T'es trop fort pour être surpris._

- _Et pourtant… Alors je veux que tu me détestes, pour que tu ne meures pas._

- _Si je dois mourir en te protégeant ça arrivera, c'est que ma vie a été écrite pour ça. Et dans le scénario que _Dio_ m'a attribué, il n'est écrit nulle part que je dois te détester._

- _Tu m'agaces fortement._

- _Je sais. Alors pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me protéger de la mort ?_

- _Ta mort a affecté Rolls. Et Hibird aussi._ Dit-il en détournant le regard des yeux indigos de la jeune fille.

- _Rolls et Hibird ou… Rolls, Hibird et… Toi ?_

Il ne répondit rien et partit après l'avoir fait lâcher. Elle ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas que s'il la protégeait, c'était pour une bonne raison ? Qu'il… L'affectionnait ? L'appréciait ? Non, il l'_aimait_. Ce petit bout de femme, cette dure à cuire, cette fille dans un monde d'hommes et de brutes… Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Plus encore que sa Namimori adorée. Et comme s'ils avaient eu une transmission de pensée, il se retourna au moment où elle se blottissait contre lui. Et ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, la tenant fermement contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux pour humer son délicieux parfum de Soleil.

- _Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, surtout si c'est mourir pour toi…_ murmura-t-elle, comme une promesse.

- _Je me sacrifierai avant pour toi._ Promit-il à son tour.

- _Alors je peux t'aimer au lieu de te détester ?_

- _Il y a même intérêt._

* * *

Les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Surtout entre Taika et Hibari. Même s'ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, à se menacer de rompre, de se battre à mort, ils savaient tout deux que c'était leur langage pour dire « je t'aime » ou « reste avec moi, ne pars pas ». Les années s'emboîtaient le pas, à une allure fulgurante, faisant monter l'angoisse peu à peu en Hibari Kyoya. Mais l'avantage qu'il y avait à être lui, c'est qu'il était le maître pour le cacher. Même Taika Cavallone, porteuse du Ciel harmonieux ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. « _Idiot_ » pensait sa dulcinée. Il pensait tromper le Ciel qui voit tout, doublé d'une Cavallone, mais il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'orteil. Elle voyait très bien qu'il avait peur. Oui, Hibari Kyoya, le terrifiant gardien du Nuage, la terreur de Namimori avait peur pour elle. Elle se sentait à la fois flattée, mais surtout coupable. Elle s'en voulait d'être la cause de ses tourments… Et quelque part, elle avait hâte que le jour de sa mort arrive, pour enfin pouvoir agir.

Et ce jour fatidique arriva enfin.

Les Vongola luttaient contre une invasion ennemie, qui souhaitait prendre leur manoir et s'emparer des puissants anneaux Vongola, générateurs de flammes pures. Dos à dos, Hibari et Taika se battaient contre une douzaine d'hommes les laminant tous les uns après les autres. Elle avait incroyablement progressé depuis son adolescence et était désormais capable de générer des flammes aussi pure que le Decimo Vongola. Et c'est ce qu'elle utilisa pour vaincre un homme qui allait s'en prendre à son amoureux. Alors que tous leurs ennemis étaient achevés, ils se regardèrent longuement, puis il la prit d'un coup dans ses bras.

- _C'est à cause de lui que tu devais mourir…_

- _Bah tu vois, je suis encore là…_

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

- _Au fait, il faut que je te dise…_ Commença-t-elle.

- _Oui ?_

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit quelqu'un arriver, derrière Hibari. Ils n'auraient pas pu esquiver, ni l'un, ni l'autre, de quelques moyens qu'ils usent. Alors elle le fit tomber, juste avant qu'une lance de lui transperce le ventre, faisant tomber quelques gouttes de sang sur le visage pâle de l'alouette. Celui-ci vit rouge, et se releva en quatrième vitesse pour tuer ce sale type qui avait osé faire du mal à sa petite amie, sa fiancée, sa femme… Il l'acheva en deux coups, et se précipita pour retourner et relever le corps quasiment inerte de la Cavallone.

- _Reste avec moi Taika… Les autres ont fini de se battre, on a gagné, on va te soigner…_ Paniqua-t-il.

La jeune fille lui caressa la joue avec un tendre sourire.

- _Ca devait se finir comme ça…_

- _Non… C'est quoi ce truc que tu devais me dire ?_

- _Je suis enceinte…_

Un cri de rage retentit dans les airs, donnant froid dans le dos à toutes les personnes survivantes. Hibari Kyoya venait de crier son désespoir, sans aucune retenue, sans se soucier du quand dira-t-on ni de son image. Il allait perdre sa femme, et son futur bébé. Non, il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Lui qui était si fort, qui était un génie, il se retrouvait impuissant face au destin. Ce salaud de destin… Il lui enlevait sa femme et son enfant… Il était tellement en colère contre son impuissance, détruit par le poids du corps inerte dans ses bras, qu'il en pleurait. Tout le monde fut autant choqué des larmes du gardien du Nuage que de la mort de la jeune femme. Hibari l'allongea délicatement sur l'herbe, replaçant ses cheveux, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'empressa de les essuyer et se leva, face au Decimo.

- _Achève-moi._ Ordonna-t-il à Tsuna.

- _Hi… Hibari-san ! Je ne peux pas !_

- _OK. Gokudera._

- _Le Juudaime ne veut pas._ Dit le gardien de la Tempête, catégorique.

L'alouette les regarda, le regard plus glacial que jamais. Ils refusaient de comprend sa détresse, le fait d'avoir perdu celle qui était devenu l'essence de sa vie… Il les aurait bien mordu à mort pour ça, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Alors il s'effondra à genoux à côté de sa défunte dulcinée, les larmes perlant à nouveau à ses yeux. Il releva mollement la tête en sentant quelque chose de froid contre sa nuque : Takeshi menaçait de lui trancher la tête de son arme.

- _C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?_ S'assura l'épéiste.

- _Oui, mais pas comme ça._

Il s'allongea à côté de la dépouille et pointa son cœur, tenant la main froide à ses côtés. Le gardien de la Pluie hocha la tête et leva son arme avant de l'abattre d'un coup, sans hésiter. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, on pu presque entendre la course des nuages, entendre le vent qu'ils produisaient prononcer un « Merci ». Il allait rejoindre sa bien-aimée, plus vite qu'aucun ne l'eut cru.

Hibari Kyoya n'avait pas été quelqu'un de tendre durant toute sa vie, mais le visage serein qu'il affichait en mourrant avait montré à tout le monde que malgré tout, Hibari Kyoya avait un cœur. Et que ce cœur appartiendrait à tout jamais à Taika Cavallone.

* * *

J'accepte toutes les critiques, positives et négatives, alors n'hésitez pas ! Merci d'avoir lu ! (:


End file.
